<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where does it hurt? by Mulberrywest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809999">Where does it hurt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest'>Mulberrywest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings and declarations</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where does it hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where does it hurt?” he peered over at her with concern.<br/>
She slumped back into her chair, her face pale and pinched.<br/>
“It doesn’t hurt anywhere specifically, I just feel ill, you know, sick.”<br/>
“Pat’s been a bit under the weather too,” he noted. “Do you think it’s a bug?”<br/>
“No – Cormoran, I don’t think it’s a bug…” Robin said impatiently, blinking and unable to quite meet his eyes. “I think I ...” Tears, unbid, now fell.<br/>
“Shit,” he mumbled, despite himself, realization dawning.<br/>
“I am so sorry, I know we didn’t plan this,” she stuttered, a flush spreading up her neck.<br/>
“I didn’t plan on you either,” he grinned, recovering himself, “but you are without doubt the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>